Trials and Tribulations
by fnajkshfo
Summary: ThunderClan gains a brand new leader. RiverClan has a leader just shy of death. ShadowClan has gone moons without someone to lead them. WindClan deals with an elder who will stop at nothing to get his revenge on those that wronged him. The Lake Clans have dealt with many hardships on their own, but one will bring them together, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1: Sagepaw

**Chapter 1:**

Being the only apprentice in ThunderClan was horrible.

 _Not entirely,_ Sagepaw corrected herself as she followed her mentor through the forest. After all, she did have the den all to herself – something most warriors couldn't say for themselves. As far as luxuries went, though, that was about it.

Grass swept lightly across Sagpaw's legs as she followed Foxnose to camp. She could feel Foxnose's gaze on her fur, and pulled her lips back in an annoyed snarl when Foxnose meowed, "Stop for a moment, Sagepaw."

The light brown tabby did as she was told, turning towards him. Foxnose kept his eyes on her as he lumbered forward, a mass of russet fur and pure muscle. The massive tom swept his tail across her shoulder, concern in his eyes. "What's going on with you today?"

It was a relatively simple question, one that Sagepaw wished came from her father rather than her mentor. Bristlestar had become leader shortly after she and Bramblenose were born, forced to take up the role after no other cat was fit enough to make it through the tribulations that came before a leadership ceremony. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Foxnose growled lightly. "You were distracted during training, which you never do, and you missed that blackbird by a clear tail-length. You're better than that, Sagepaw – the whole Clan knows that."

 _Does my father know?_ Sagepaw could answer that question herself. Leadership had caused Bristlestar to never form a bond with his kits, which Sagepaw resented. Her existence was clear to him, yes, but rarely did the brown-and-white tabby tom have time to acknowledge it.

"A lot on my mind, I guess." Sagepaw muttered. Foxnose's eyes immediately flashed to her leg, and she winced as if the glance pained her. A nasty fall in leafbare had damaged it, and though she had been out of the medicine den for two moons, she still cradled her left hind leg close to her. During those two moons, her brother, Bramblenose, had recently been made a warrior, which left Sagepaw all by herself.

She waited for him to give her an empathetic speech, like everyone else had, but all the russet tom said was:

"You're stronger because of that accident." With an edge to his voice, his tail lashing, Foxnose added, "You'll never get your warrior name acting like this. You should be fighting harder, not less."

 _I am! It's difficult because of my leg. Don't you see that?_ Sagepaw opened her mouth to protest, but Foxnose was already padding into camp. Her tail tucked between her legs, her ears flat to her head, Sagepaw followed him through the gap.

* * *

The sun was beginning its descent into the tree-line when Sagepaw saw Bramblenose appear from the warriors den. She took note of how strong he was becoming – muscles rippled beneath his thick dark brown pelt as he stretched, and for a moment her heart beat with envy. _If only I could be beside him, a warrior title to my name, instead of remaining a paw while he rises in rank and superiority to me._

It wasn't fair; and though she tried to get his attention, Bramblenose's gaze never found hers from where she had settled herself beside the apprentice's den as he sauntered off towards Bristlestar, who was organizing patrols.

Sagepaw never understood the reason behind the elimination of a deputy for all four Clans. Wasn't a leader too busy to carry out those duties? Wasn't a medicine cat supposed to only be trained in healing rather than healing and fighting? Sagepaw shook her head, clearing the fog of wonder from it.

It was during this time that Sagepaw caught sight of her best friend, Nettlefur, emerging from her den. The small gray-and-white she-cat was making her way towards Sagepaw, her blue eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Busy, are you?"

Sagepaw looked around the camp, noticing how those around Bristlestar were beginning to disperse into their assigned patrols. Bramblenose was wandering towards her, and for a heartbeat Sagepaw thought he might exchange words with her, but the dark brown warrior only turned and headed out into the forest.

Sagepaw sighed, rising to her paws. "I guess not."

"Not yet, anyway," Nettlefur mewed with a purr, nudging Sagepaw with a paw. She gestured with her head towards her den, tucked neatly in between the warriors den and the nursery. "Come with me. I've got some herbs that need sorting."

"Is it Duskpelt?"

Nettlefur's eyes flashed with worry at the mention of her mentor, who had recently became an elder. "Duskpelt is fine. No aches, no joint pain, no cough; that's all I can hope for, with how old she is."

Sagepaw nodded in understanding, a wave of sympathy flowing over her. She knew how desperate Nettlefur was to prove herself to both Bristlestar as well as Duskpelt that she could handle things on her own. Her young age made it difficult to gain the trust of her leader and former mentor. Even at the frail state she was in, Duskpelt often was found in her old den, doting on Nettlefur like she was a senseless kit, directing her when Nettlefur's paws were already doing what was asked.

 _I'm glad Foxnose doesn't treat me like that!_ Sagepaw thought to herself as she followed Nettlefur into her den. Immediately, the sweet scents of herbs flooded her senses, and she let out a small purr of delight. She could see why Nettlefur loved it in here; why she found the life of a medicine cat better than a warrior, yet being trained as both.

"Nettlefur, do you like being trained as a warrior?"

Nettlefur looked up from where she was sorting herbs at the back of her store. "You know Bristlestar does that for –"

"Protection, yes, I know," she meowed, flicking her tail and draping it over her paws. "But still: do you wish you didn't have to know battle moves?"

"Of course I do. But it's just…policy of all the Clans. "

A voice came from behind them, making Sagepaw jump. "We need the strongest cats doing warrior duties and _only_ warrior duties."

Sagepaw turned and found her father standing at the mouth of the den. His blue eyes focused on her, as if studying his kit's face for the first time. "Medicine cats are closest to StarClan, as am I, and we need to work together. Just as medicine cats work with the wounded, I have to work with StarClan and Nettlefur."

She found herself nodding in agreement; acceptance? Understanding? She wasn't sure which, but Bristlestar seemed pleased at her acknowledgment. His brown-patched tail rested on her shoulder, and a small purr rumbled in his chest. He suddenly turned to Nettlefur, mewing, "Do you mind if I take Sagepaw for a moment?"

Nettlefur shook her head, her blue eyes wide. Sagepaw shared a look with the medicine cat, one brow raised as she followed her father out into the clearing. Instead of settling down in the shade, Bristlestar headed up towards his den on Highledge; having nothing better to do nor _anything_ to do, Sagepaw followed.

She didn't expect to find her mother waiting for her. Birchfeather sat just outside Bristlestar's nest, her amber eyes settled fondly on her daughter. Sagepaw felt her ears grow hot. Was she in trouble? What could this possibly mean – both of her parents, together, with her?

It was rare nowadays that a Clan leader be seen with his mate, let alone his kits. Combining deputy and leadership duties made Bristlestar quite busy; Birchfeather constantly reminded Sagepaw and Bramblenose that, although Bristlestar never came around that much, the ThunderClan leader still loved them dearly.

Sagepaw found that hard to believe for most of her kithood. Why would a Clan leader, who was supposed to be so invested in every aspect of Clan life, not make time for his family? Thinking about it made Sagepaw's blood boil.

"Foxnose has told me your training is going well," Bristlestar meowed, settling beside Birchfeather. "For the most part."

Sagepaw winced at the tone of his voice.

So that's what this was about. No praise, no apology – just an analysis of her training.

How leader-like of him, to only discuss her faults when she had so much potential under the surface.

"Your leg," It was Birchfeather's turn to soften Bristlestar's words, "that's what makes things difficult, yes?"

She nodded, her tail stirring up a cloud of dust from where she'd curled it at her side, attempting to cover the way her left leg laid awkwardly out instead of neatly tucked under her.

Bristlestar's eyes darted to her leg, her face, and back again. "I've been talking with the senior warriors –"

Sagepaw ran through the list in her head. _Mother, Thornwing, Willowclaw, Patchmask._

"– and we think it would be in your best interest if you became a medicine cat."

Sagepaw bristled at once, her claws digging into the hard earth beneath them. She glared at her parents, anger giving her the ability to spit out, "What? You can't be serious!"

Birchfeather flattened her ears to her head. "I'm sorry, Sagepaw –"

"How could you?" Sagepaw directed the question at Bristlestar. "You _know_ how much I want to be a warrior; how much this means to me! You can't do this!"

"It's already been settled," Bristlestar meowed, his voice firm. His eyes were glistening with sadness, though – perhaps shame in his actions. "Nettlefur is aware of what is happening."

"It's not _fair_! I should be a warrior just like Bramblenose –"

She stopped herself, her breath catching in her throat. She'd never said her brother's warrior name out loud before. It tasted like bile, hot and sickening, and she wanted to retch.

"Bramblenose has uses to his Clan, as do you."

"Just in a different way," Birchfeather mewed softly, her eyes pleading for Sagepaw to see reason. "You both will be assets to ThunderClan, just as I have always told you."

"I can fight! I can train harder, just like Foxnose told me today!" Sagepaw flattened her ears and gazed desperately at her father. "My leg is fine, I promise! A few more sessions and it'll be –"

"Sagepaw –"

"– it'll be fine! I'll show you how strong I am –"

"Enough!" Bristlestar hissed. His eyes were pure ice, cold with regret. "The decision is made. Go to Nettlefur and she will explain what is to come at moonhigh."

The ThunderClan leader lashed his tail, signaling her dismissal. Sagepaw growled, baring her teeth, and stomped out of the den. She ambled down the rocks swiftly and forced herself to trek to Nettlefur's den, where the gray-and-white she-cat was already waiting for her, the small pile of herbs still left unsorted.

"Have faith," Nettlefur whispered as Sagepaw slumped on the ground in front of her. "This is what is best for ThunderClan."

As she explained what would come next, Sagepaw was sure she hadn't heard a word.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Sagepaw jerked awake by Bristlestar's words. She tensed, turning and washing her flanks to make sure they weren't ruffled from sleep.

 _This is it,_ she thought to herself, grumbling under her breath. _This is where my life changes forever._

Nettlefur was standing at the mouth of her den, looking out at Silverpelt. Her ears pricked as Sagepaw stumbled out of her nest, and the ThunderClan medicine cat turned towards the light brown tabby apprentice.

"Come," she mewed, whisking forward to smooth a patch of fur on Sagepaw's ear. "Your destiny awaits."

Having no other choice, Sagepaw followed her out into the clearing. All around Highledge, cats of all colors and sizes maneuvered their way around one another to catch sight of who was walking forward. Ordering her to stay at the edge of the rocks, Nettlefur gracefully leapt up onto Highledge to stand beside Bristlestar.

Birchfeather and Bramblenose were seated only a few tail-lengths away, and to Sagepaw's surprise, both of them got to their paws and made their way over to her, where they settled on either side, as if to protect her from the chaos that would come.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bristlestar meowed briskly, his voice tight. Sagepaw smirked from where she sat beside Birchfeather, earning a glare from her mother.

 _Let him regret this. StarClan knows I didn't want this._

Nettlefur stepped up so she was in front of Bristlestar. Immediately, the gazes of ThunderClan shifted from their leader to their medicine cat. "I have decided that it is beneficial to our Clan as a whole if we have two medicine cats. One cannot handle all of the skills of medicine on their own. I hope that you, as well as StarClan, will approve my choice and take my words with gratitude rather than anger."

She lifted her muzzle to Silverpelt, her blue eyes bright against the stars, and called, "Sagepaw, once a warrior apprentice, will take up the role of a medicine cat. The accident that left her leg damaged has been the reason for this decision."

Through the mass of fur jumping up in protest, Sagepaw caught Foxnose's eye. The russet-colored tom was sitting beside his mate, Cherryflight, who was heavy with his kits. His amber eyes were wide with shock, yet also bright with understanding.

 _He knows why._ Sagepaw wanted to close her eyes and go back to being a kit; back before the accident that caused this to happen.

"Sagepaw, do you accept this role?" Bristlestar's voice echoed from far above her, as if he were in Silverpelt himself.

Sagepaw felt the eyes of the entire Clan on her. Bramblenose was hot with aggravation, as if he had wanted her to train as a warrior as well; Birchfeather was silent, her fur leaving Sagepaw's side in shame.

 _I have no other choice._ "I do, Bristlestar."

"Then at the half moon," continued Nettlefur, "you will travel to the Moonpool with me to be accepted by StarClan." The small she-cat leaped down onto solid ground and touched her nose to Sagepaw's head. Sagepaw licked her shoulder in return, and the Clan drowned out the hostility in cheers of her name.

"Sagepaw! Sagepaw!"

The light brown tabby looked above her to stare at her ancestors.

 _StarClan, guide me through this journey, and let me be a medicine cat with the heart of a warrior._


	2. Chapter 2: Rainear

**Chapter 2:**

Brightstar was dying.

Though no cat in RiverClan would ever admit it to anyone outside their camp, the noble leader was on her last life. Willowtail had confirmed her death to not be too far away; within the next moon, RiverClan would be without a leader.

Rainear knew what this meant. He'd been hoping that he would be a cat chosen for the tasks set before every Clan when their leader passed on to StarClan. From his home, he would travel into enemy territory, bound by a sacred oath that none of those selected were to be harmed.

All Clans had to obey this oath, no matter the circumstances.

But for years, all four Clans hadn't a need for such a circumstance. When Rainear had been an apprentice, the idea of disbanding the entire testing system – "challenges" as most called it – was discussed. The four Clans came together, leaders and medicine cats; Rainear had been training as Willowtail's apprentice then, so he had gotten the insight into just how the system was going to be broken.

On one paw, it was an entirely plausible case: disband in order to not kill cats in such ruthless manners, and therefore fear their Clans being wiped out completely. On the other paw, it was rather difficult; allowing any cat to justify themselves as leader – or, as WindClan seemed to have their fair share of, take over as leader – would lead to uprising.

The matter was discussed extensively; almost too extensively. Rainpaw's legs were aching from standing beside Willowtail for so long, but he wouldn't show weakness by sitting down.

In the end, two leaders were for disbanding the system; two were opposed. It was down to the medicine cats, including their apprentices, now.

ShadowClan's medicine cat, Sootwing, stepped back beside her leader. ShadowClan wanted it to stay.

ThunderClan's medicine cat, Duskpelt stepped up. Nettlepaw, her apprentice, stepped back.

Thistlefoot of WindClan stepped back, earning a hiss from his leader. The WindClan medicine cat wanted it to stay.

Willowtail didn't need any invitation to choose. She stepped up beside Brightstar; this left Rainpaw to his own decision. The dark gray tabby was at war with himself – if he stepped back, his leader would shred his fur. If he stepped up, he would be saving cats, just as he had always wanted to do.

Paw lifted to make a move, Rainpaw shook out his fur, then stepped back.

It had been six moons since that discussion, and Brightstar was still angry with him. Whenever he offered a suggestion, or a remedy that would help either her or the Clan, Brightstar would fix him with a death glare. Her amber eyes blazed like fire, hot with resentment.

She was so angry with him, in fact, that two moons later, the RiverClan leader stripped him of his medicine cat title and moved him among the warriors. He and Spotpaw – Spotfur – had been apprentices together, and with the young tortoiseshell being Brightstar's daughter, Rainear hoped that there wasn't any hatred between the young she-cat and him.

"Don't worry," Spotfur had murmured in his ear. "Everything will be fine."

And everything was fine; up until Spotfur told him she was expecting his kits.

"We could run. Leave the Clans, start a new life..."

Softfur stared at him, her green eyes wide. "I can't do that, Rainear! Brightstar is my mother. I can't hide this" – she gestured at her belly with her tail – "forever."

"Then have some other cat be the father."

"Aren't you _proud_ of them, Rainear? Aren't you happy for us?"

"Of course I am!" He pressed against her and drew his tongue over her ears. "I just don't want any more resentment to come from Brightstar. There's already so much of it."

Softfur blinked in understanding, but she pulled away from him. "She's old, Rainear. She's dying; these kits will be born after she's passed. I _want_ her to know who the father is – who knows, it might even relieve some of the resentment!"

The dark gray tabby shook his head in disbelief but didn't push the argument further. He pressed his muzzle against Softfur's flank, purring loudly. "These kits with be the brightest in RiverClan," he murmured. "Like their mother."

Softfur's tail twined with his. "Logical and strong, like their father."

Rainear hoped she was right.

* * *

Soon after Ripplekit, Marshkit, and Friskkit were born, Brightstar joined StarClan.

It was just as Willowtail predicted; their kits had arrived a moon ago, and within that time, Brightstar proceeded to get worse and worse. It was so bad that the RiverClan medicine cat eventually had to ask the other three Clans for herbs to try and cure her leader, though Brightstar was too out of it to realize that's why Willowtail would go out of camp for hours at a time.

Though the dusky brown she-cat knew of her daughter's mate, and the father to their kits, it wasn't until her dying breath that she forgave him for what he decided all those moons ago.

Oakpaw, Brightstar's other daughter, gave up her position as a warrior apprentice to become Willowtail's. The light brown she-cat, so much like her mother, was determined to not let a sickness take another life of those she cared about. Rainear admired her greatly, but knew that when the time came, there wouldn't be anything for her to do other than try her best.

Willowtail, though no longer Rainear's mentor, confided in him more than a medicine cat should with a warrior. As far as Clan business went, the leader and the medicine cat were the only two allowed to talk about StarClan around their Clanmates. Rainear found himself being called into Willowtail's den far more often now that Brightstar had died, leaving Spotfur to their kits.

Such was the case on a cool, newleaf morning. Rainear had emerged from the warriors den, stretching his legs, and was heading towards his three kits, who were rustling among the reedbed, when Willowtail appeared in front of him.

"Come with me," she urged, her green eyes bright with importance.

Spotfur caught his gaze from behind the RiverClan medicine cat. Her amber eyes glinted with curiosity, yet anger; she knew what this would mean. Yet again, Rainear would forgo time with his mate and his kits for Willowtail's antics.

But by the way Willowtail was practically shivering from nose to tail-tip, it must be important.

 _I'll be right back,_ Rainear forced his eyes to say, hoping Spotfur would understand. The tortoiseshell she-cat turned her back on him and bat at her kits playfully. Their squeals of delight sounded like birdsong to Rainear as he, almost robotically, moved towards Willowtail's den.

"Not there!" Willowtail hissed. She reached out a paw to steer him towards the entrance of camp. "Oakpaw's in there. She can't overhear this," she cast him a hard glance, "and neither can Spotfur."

Pelt ruffled, Rainear followed Willowtail among the reeds that led outside into the open grass. The medicine cat took him to the edge of the stream just beyond camp, not too far from the lake itself. "I have important news," she mewed.

Rainear lashed his tail. "Get on with it, then."

"Brightstar came to me in a dream –"

That was the first step to the test.

"–and she named three cats who would be well suited to lead RiverClan."

That was the second step.

"And – and you're one of them. Mothfeather and Sandstone were chosen as well. I have already told them of what lies ahead."

Rainear's eyes went wide, his pelt bristling. "Is this some sort of joke?" he hissed, his ears flattening to his head.

Willowtail shook her head. "I wish it was. I'm sorry, Rainear, but this cannot be taken back. You know the will of StarClan as well as I do."

Rainear hissed again and began to pace. "What will I tell Spotfur? I have a _family_! I can't leave my kits without a father. I won't." He waded into the rather shallow water, his paws hot from panic.

"It is what must be done," she murmured, her eyes glinting with sadness. Rainear's heart sank to the riverbed just below his paws.

"Brightstar has made her choice from StarClan, and what StarClan wills must be followed."


	3. Chapter 3: Finchstrike

**Chapter 3:**

Larkthorn hadn't heard from StarClan in moons.

How many moons had passed, Finchstrike didn't know. All she knew was that the other three Clans were thriving, more or less, while ShadowClan was struggling to cope without a leader.

The spotted tabby remembered vividly the passing of Amberstar, the greatest leader ShadowClan had come to know. The massive dark brown she-cat was fearless and raised all of her kits – including Larkthorn – to be just as unintimidated by fear or war. _She brought ShadowClan to new heights,_ Leopardstrike thought to herself. _No cat could ever do as much for us as Amberstar. No cat could accomplish as much as Amberstar did._

With Amberstar's passing came the talk of a new leader. And with that came Larkthorn's desperate attempts to find his mother in order to hear of who should be placed in the challenges.

Silence surrounded Larkthorn's pleas at every corner. Silence surrounded ShadowClan, too, in mystery and doubt. Finchstrike wasn't entirely sure what would happen if Amberstar's choices didn't come soon. With each passing moon, more and more ShadowClan warriors threatened their old leader's spirit from StarClan, each of them swearing by their ancestors that they would rule their beloved Clan without any acceptance from her. Each passing moon meant more anxiety, more doubt, and more cats walking out of the camp with hopes of being taken in by one of the other Clans.

It worked for a while, Finchstrike realized with a pang of sadness. At each Gathering, she saw speckles of former ShadowClan cats among the ranks of WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan. Through the proud glances they threw her way, she could tell they were happier – but with that, she noticed that each of them was sitting alone or in a cluster of their own Clanners.

Despite being one with the other Clans, they were still separated by their heritage.

Larkthorn continually assured what was left of ShadowClan's ranks that Amberstar would come. Finchstrike was too busy counting their depleting numbers at this point to listen to the medicine cat's words. _Pretty soon we won't have any warriors left._

The light brown tabby never let herself think of what could become of her Clan if every cat left. ShadowClan fell once long ago; she remembered the tales of how Rowanstar, once a strong and admirable leader, became Rowanclaw and let his Clan fall beneath his paws.

Finchstrike wasn't going to let it fall again.

"Thinking, are you?"

Finchstrike blinked away the fog that had accumulated in her mind. With a jolt, she realized that Nightclaw was nearing, his amber eyes glinting with amusement.

"What makes you think that?"

Nightclaw snorted, rolling his eyes. "An apprentice never forgets how his mentor thinks," he nudged her playfully, adding, "What's got your tail in a twist?"

Finchstrike purred in amusement, though her heart beat uneasily in her chest. "The Gathering is coming," she admitted, "and I'm not sure what Larkthorn plans on doing this time."

"Maybe he'll sit with Sorrelwhisker like he did last time. Like he does _every_ time."

Finchstrike rose to her paws and began to pace. Her heart thrummed with each paw step. "I know, but... Larkthorn can't keep doing that forever. Amberstar hasn't sent word since she died. I don't know if we're ever going to get an answer."

Nightclaw watched her with anxious yet calm eyes. "Larkthorn knows what's best. Amberstar _has_ to come. She has to tell us something, whenever that is."

"But that's just it!" Finchstrike lashed her tail, her voice breaking. "The other Clans are moving forward with the challenges already. We're in the same place we were six moons ago; without a leader, without guidance from StarClan!"

"Perhaps that's what StarClan _wants_."

"It can't be. StarClan has always looked out for all five Clans, not four."

"What do you plan to do?" Nightclaw challenged. "Step up and claim yourself leader for the Gathering?"

Finchstrike didn't say anything, but the response was clear in her gaze. Nightclaw's claws slid in and out between his pads, scorching the ground.

"You can't do that," he argued, "not without the blessings of Amberstar herself."

"Then I'll have to go get it." Finchstrike began making her way towards Larkthorn's den, mentally preparing herself for the turmoil she was about to face.

* * *

It was much later in the day when Finchstrike reached the opening of the Moonpool. The sun was beginning to descend below the treeline, bringing on nightfall; and with nightfall came cold. Finchstrike knew she had to make this quick. Wind buffeted Finchstrike's pelt, almost sending her down the cliff leading to the Moonpool. She dug her claws deeper into the rock beneath and pulled herself along the stones until she reached the two largest rocks, where she settled to catch her breath.

Larkthorn had seemed pleased when she came to him that same day. His amber eyes searched her face as if he already saw her as a leader, and he spoke to her with respect when wishing her well on her journey here. Nightclaw had simply dipped his head to her-an act of respect, but his eyes glowed with worry when she touched her nose to his ear.

"May StarClan light your path," he had mewed, and Finchstrike's heart had lurched. She only hoped that he was right.

Her heart soaring with hope, Finchstrike settled before the Moonpool and lapped delicately at the water. It tasted sweeter than any water and felt as nice as her mother's tongue lapping at her pelt when she was a kit. She let out a purr and sank into a peaceful sleep, praying to StarClan that this worked.

"Finchstrike. Welcome."

The light tabby opened her eyes to find Amberstar sitting in front of her. The ShadowClan leader looked as she had when Finchstrike had been a kit; her eyes shone in that same caring yet authoritative manner they always had. Finchstrike dipped her head to her leader, to which Amberstar let out a purr and did the same.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

Amberstar's eyes flashed with laughter. "Of course I do," she meowed, "and it's exactly the cat I was hoping would be here before me one day." With grace, she stepped forward and placed her muzzle on top of Finchstrike's head.

She braced herself for heat, but cold came instead. It froze her bones, made her blood run cold; made her body twitch and her claws slide out to dig into the starry soil. "I give you the life of nobility," Amberstar meowed. "This life replaces the old life you had before, as leaves do each newleaf. Use this life to lead your Clan to greatness, as I once did. Use it to care for those you love; do not fear in times of hardship. With this new life, you are destined to prepare for the challenges ahead of you. A leader must now face the challenges of all the Clans."

* * *

Finchstrike wasn't expecting the entire Clan to be awake when she returned. Though they swayed on their paws, all eleven of them met her in the center of the clearing.

Larkthorn immediately stole her from the excitement and brought her to his den. His green eyes were dark with wonder as he sat down beside her. "What happened?" he whispered, almost like he couldn't believe he had allowed her to go.

"'A leader must now face the challenges of all the Clans,'" she meowed, repeating Amberstar's words. Larkthorn nodded thoughtfully, then rested his tail across her shoulders.

"Then you must be ready," he said grimly, "for whatever comes your way. StarClan praying the challenges do not end with your life."

Finchstrike's heart sank to the ground. _Please let me be the right choice._


End file.
